


Meet Again

by maryno



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Finding lost friends/lost love, Gen, Life after disbandment, M/M, Photographer Mino, Self-Discovery, Winner's new lives, World Travel, kangkimsonglee reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryno/pseuds/maryno
Summary: In the pursuit of reuniting with the members, Mino left his current passion and traveled to different countries. Along the way, he realized about their past and the impact it created to the four of them.
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Song Minho | Mino, Kim Jinwoo/Song Minho | Mino, Lee Seunghoon/Song Minho | Mino
Kudos: 5





	1. Argentina

Finally, he achieved peace and quiet with his new job as a wildlife photographer. After announcing his retirement in the music industry, Mino started to search for famous nature destinations around the world and begun his second life taking photos of wild animals. He successfully travelled to different countries around the world and his photos were recognized by both photographers and scientists. He was truly happy of his current passion, but he thought this is not enough.

After quitting music, his band immediately announced their disbandment. Since then, he never heard news of his other three member. He had no idea where they are right now, especially the oldest member who is his closest friend, or rather his almost lover. He was occupied by his work that he completely forgot about them.

Until one day, while he is in Argentina to take photos of penguins, Mino watched a news about Seungyoon signing exclusive contract with a famous American label to work on his solo US debut. He gasped in happiness when he finally got news from one of his members. He thought Seungyoon continued with making music and finally achieved his goal of being famous in the US. 

Mino finally reached a decision – he will meet his bandmates once again and talk to them about their past. However, he did not have their numbers anymore. He was still persistent with his goal and immediately booked a flight to Los Angeles to find Seungyoon. He did not care about his errand at Argentina anymore.

Upon arrival in Los Angeles, he saw people talking about Seungyoon signing contract with that label. He heard both positive and negative reviews but he shrugged it. He knew Seungyoon could handle the criticisms since he was the leader of their group before. He was about to call a taxi when a middle-aged man wearing trench coat and painter’s hat approached him.

“You must be Mino, right?”

“Yes! I am Mino.”

“I am Jones, nice to meet you!” They both did a handshake before he continued. “I know you. You’re that famous rapper in Winner that become a wildlife photographer!”

“Wow! You really know me that well!” Mino responded. 

“I am a fan! It’s a pleasure to meet an extraordinary person.”

“Thank you very much!” Mino then interrupted his conversation. “I hate to do this but I have to go…”

Jones cut him and said “No! I don’t want you to spend money calling taxi. I have a car, I can take you there. It’s on me.”

Mino thanked Jones for the offer. He wanted to refuse it at first but Jones insisted. In the end, he accepted it. Once they get to the car, he noticed that Jones drove in the opposite direction, away from the hotel where he should stay.

“Excuse me but I think we’re going in the wrong direction.”

“I know. I---“

Before Jones continued, Mino tried to pull down the windows to scream for help like he was kidnapped by a random American. Jones pulled Mino and stopped what he is doing.

“Relax, Mino. I know what I’m doing!”

“Then where are you taking me?” He angrily asked.

“I have to tell you something, but you need to relax first. Calm yourself, jeez!”

Mino went back to his relaxed state before he listened to Jones.

“I am from Continental Records…”

Mino was shocked from that revelation. Continental Records is the label where Seungyoon had his contract signing.

“I talked to Seungyoon before he decided to sign contract with my agency. Remember? I said I am a fan of your group.”

Mino nodded while still in awe of his situation right now.

“I was very sad when that disbandment happened. But that became my opportunity to talk toSeungyoon if he can join my agency. He refused at first because Seungyoon thought he want to build his fame in his home country before joining the international market.”

Mino shifted from being angry for almost being kidnapped by a stranger to being happy that his goal of finding his members is finally coming true.

“He released a solo single that rocked the whole Korea, and even international audience recognized him finally. That’s where I stepped in and asked him again about the contract. He finally said yes.”

Mino almost cried hearing the good news from Seungyoon. But then, he remembered he had still no   
idea where Jones will take him.

“Where are we going, though?” He asked.

“To my agency! I want to talk to you more.”

“I’m sorry but I need to talk to Seungyoon. This is the reason I went here.”

Jones raised his eyebrow and smirked. “Okay. Before that, do you know why I was in the airport?”

Mino shook his head then Jones continued. “I was supposed to meet Seungyoon in the airport…”

“WHAT? He’s coming here?”

“We were supposed to start our meeting with him to talk about his debut. But it looks like his flight came earlier than I expected. Silly me! I was 3 hours late.”

“So this means we will meet him?”

“Maybe. I hope he’s in the building now.”

Mino wanted to giggle in happiness but he thought he was too childlike to do that. He then relaxed himself while Jones is bringing him to the building.

They finally reached Continental Records and Jones assisted him to his office. Jones left Mino because of his personal errands. Meanwhile, Mino was silent while waiting for Jones. He roamed around the room and noticed that Jones has photos of animals that he personally captured. He remembered selling those in an auction. Mino was amazed by the fact that Jones is really his fan that he bought some from his collection.

He startled when he heard footsteps coming in the office. He thought that Jones is coming. But to his surprise, a familiar face entered the room. Mino immediately hugged Seungyoon and cried in happiness. Seungyoon returned the hug and laughed at the idea that Mino never change his crybaby self.

The hug lasted for two minutes before they pulled away.

“What are you doing here?” Seungyoon asked.

“Jones brought me here! I never thought I will see you here. I’m very happy!”

“What a surprise! Jones really approached you then brought you here? He’s still your fan after all.”

“I know! He has the photographs from my collection.”

“They’re actually mesmerizing to see.”

“Yoon, I really, really want to see you. I even came from Argentina for you. I want to talk to you and our other members…”

Mino was stopped by Seungyoon and said “I want to tell you something, too” In his most serious face.


	2. Los Angeles

Mino stopped when Seungyoon turned serious by his statement. He sensed something wrong by looking at Seungyoon’s face.

“I never saw Seunghoon and Jinwoo after our disbandment.” Seungyoon revealed.

Mino felt depressed after hearing that. He sighed before asking Seungyoon “What really happened?”

“Let’s sit first. I don’t want this tension building between us.”

Both Seungyoon and Mino sat at the chairs in front of Jones’ desk, facing each other.

Seungyoon continued with his story. “The day after the announcement, Seunghoon immediately packed his stuff and left the dormitory. His last words were ‘I’m finally going home.’”

“So he went back to Busan?”

“I think so. But knowing Seunghoon, I doubt he stayed in Busan for that long. I visited his home while I was in Busan but his parents said he left overseas for work. They never told me where and what work.”

“What about hyung?” Mino asked.

“Hyung? I don’t know. He never told me what happened to him.

“What are you talking about?” Mino was starting to get nervous.

“From what I know, he still stayed in your dorm for few weeks, but he rarely went out. But every time I   
visited his room, it’s locked. I tried knocking his door, but there’s no response. Later on, he also left the   
dormitory but he never left anything.”

“Just like that? He never said anything?” Mino was on the verge of crying.

“Nope. But I respected his silence. I thought he suffered the most after our disbandment.”

“But we talked about this before. We all agreed that at some point, we have to live separately to pursue our other passion!” Mino exclaimed.

“I know, but partly it’s your fault.”

Mino breathed heavily before nodded. “I know. I was too quick to decide about my retirement that you immediately decide to disband.”

“Glad that you know. We were been together for ten years! We have this mantra. ‘WE OR NEVER’. You know that one decision from any of us affects what we are as a group.”

Mino covered his face in complete depression. “I was too selfish. I pushed for my dream without realizing the consequences.”

Seungyoon placed his hand on Mino’s shoulder to comfort him. “Don’t worry. It’s okay to be selfish. You said earlier that we agreed on this. Though, we are not prepared for what you did there.”

Mino shook his head and started crying. His hands were all wet from his tears. Seungyoon let him cry.

“You followed your passion. We also followed our own. That’s why we immediately called for disbandment. I realized that the three of us can’t work without you. Our bond was so strong that a removal of one member affected us negatively.”

“But you’re a great singer and producer. You can still work together without me!”

“You are wrong. I realized that after you left, I cannot create good music again. The reason why our songs were hit is because of the four of us working together. Without any one of us, we can’t achieve good results.”

“What are you talking about? This is not making sense! You’re pursuing solo career. That doesn’t make any difference compared to what we were doing before!” Mino exclaimed. He faced Seungyoon with a disappointed face.

Seungyoon stopped by Mino’s statement then smiled afterwards. “I stopped making music after the disbandment. Maybe around 6 months. I was only in my dormitory with Thor. I never did anything productive for 6 months. I was so close to giving up.”

“Then?” Mino asked.

“Yoon Jong-shin sunbaenim called me. He knew about my situation. He tried to console me after everything and offered me a contract. That’s when I decided to go back as a soloist again. I regained my fame then Jones contacted me to have my US solo debut. I am that Seungyoon now.

Seungyoon and Mino had a silent moment before Seungyoon broke it. “During my fame, I forgot that I was a leader of a boy group. I tried to completely forget everything about us, but Jones keep bringing this topic to me.”

“So you remember everything now?” Mino asked.

“Yes, after you showed up.”

Awkwardness filled the whole office. Mino was about to cry again when Seungyoon offered his handkerchief.

“Stop crying, you crybaby!” Seungyoon shouted. Mino slapped Seungyoon’s shoulder in embarrassment. Seungyoon laughed.

“I’m sorry that I caused all of this. If only I didn’t leave you.”

“Shut up! Again, we agreed on this. We all decided to follow our own paths. We faced different circumstances after the disbandment.”

Seungyoon put himself closer to sobbing Mino. “Don’t you realize what we gain from this? We have different ways of coping this situation. We have found our individuality. In the end, we decided to prioritize ourselves, to love ourselves. That’s what I realize after this. You should not regret your decision of pursuing wildlife photography.”

Mino finally calmed himself after hearing those words. He hugged Seungyoon and thanked him. He may have a hard time reflecting on what Seungyoon said, he realized he has a point after all.

“By the way, Jones planned this meeting for us, so you should thank him. We will have a meeting after this. You want to join?”

Mino shook his head. “Nope. It’s your solo, not mine.”

“Silly Mino!”

“I have to go back to my hotel.”

“Okay. I’ll take you to the taxi. I’ll pay.”

Seungyoon escorted Mino outside the building and call the taxi. Before that, they exchanged contact details and promised to keep in touch and update each other regarding Seunghoon and Jinwoo.

As he reached the hotel and did several errands, he finally went to his room and laid down on his bed. 

He felt tired from all the crying he did earlier. He then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

A ray of sunshine welcomed the sleepy Mino. He felt his skin burning from the sunlight so he quickly got up. He never planned to stay longer in LA since he finally met Seungyoon. but he has no idea where to go.

He saw his phone vibrating on his bed and picked it. He received a WeChat message from his colleague. His colleague sent a photo of a city in Spain. Mino thought that his next work will be in Spain.

But then, he saw in the photo a silhouette of a tall man that looks like a Korean man. His heart pounded and he thought what he saw was another Winner member. He immediately called his colleague and asked for the details about the place.

Mino immediately packed his stuff and booked a flight to Spain in hopes of seeing him.


	3. Spain

He arrived in Spain safely and the first thing he did was to find the exact place as the photo that his colleague sent him. It was a picture of a plaza with a giant fountain at the center. What took his attention from the photo is the silhouette of someone who looks like Seunghoon. He then remembered Seungyoon saying that he worked somewhere abroad. Mino hoped he’s right.

He went to the giant fountain and roam around to see if Seunghoon is there. However, there were too many tourists in the area so he had a hard time finding him. He stayed in the area for few hours until he decided to give up. He walked his way to the hotel where he will stay when he bumped into a group of thugs. These thugs were known for robbing tourists and sometimes forcing them to go naked.

“Watch where you’re going, dude!” said one thug. The other one thought Mino is a tourist and it’s their opportunity to rob.

“Give me your bag and your wallet!”

Mino stepped backwards trying to escape but some of the thugs blocked his way. He hugged his bag firmly. The thugs were getting annoyed by Mino so they pushed him repeatedly.

“You’re being too stubborn! Give me that!”

Mino shrieked in pain and fear and one thug was about to punch him. Suddenly, a shout startled them.“Fuck off!”

The thugs heard a familiar voice. When they finally identified the man, all of them stopped. There was something about the man’s gaze that made the thugs feel fear. Mino cannot see the man’s face and instead closed his eyes. To his surprise, he sensed that the thugs are running away.

Mino kept his eyes closed and felt the man’s footsteps approaching him.

“WHAT’S UP, MINO BRO?"

Mino’s eye grew bigger as he heard Seunghoon from behind. Seunghoon, on the other hand, immediately grabbed Mino and pulled him away. He’s laughing very loud while Mino had no idea what’s happening.

Then, Seunghoon brought him to a bar near the giant fountain. He put Mino to a seat and left him to make a drink. Apparently, Seunghoon owns the bar. Mino was amazed by Seunghoon’s bartending skills.

As Seunghoon went to Mino to give his drink, Mino exclaimed “Hyung, I thought you’re not drinking!”

Seunghoon sat in front of Mino and replied “I am NOT drinking. That’s why I have my people taste it for me.”

Then, Mino showed the photo to Seunghoon. Seunghoon then explained that his colleague was his regular customer at his bar. One time, the colleague revealed to him that he’s friends with Mino. However, Seunghoon did not reveal his relationship with Mino to the colleague. That was the only time he heard something from Mino after a long time. Then, Seunghoon revealed that he intentionally became a photobomber in the colleague’s photo, hoping that Mino will see him.

After a good laugh from Seunghoon’s story, Mino then explained to him his goal of finding his members. He told him he met Seungyoon in LA and shared everything about the disbandment.

“So that’s what happened to him. I’m glad he’s finally realizing his goal.” Seunghoon said in stoic face.

“Aren’t you happy?” Mino asked.

“I am. It’s just that I don’t see myself pursuing the same goal as his.”

“But you love dancing! You even have a tattoo for our fans.”

“I know. I still have that passion and that tattoo. But, things are changing, so am I.”

“I get you there.” Mino seconded.

“You know what, after you left, Jinwoo and I had a talk.” Mino was shocked upon hearing his name. “What did he say?”

“That we were both jealous of you and Seungyoon. You both have concrete plans for your career while Jinwoo and I have to struggle with what to do after the disbandment.”

Mino felt a lump in the throat due to guilt. He still blamed himself for what he did. Seunghoon noticed it and tried to cheer him up.

“I really want to punch you that time but I stopped that thought after thinking that at least you found yourself. Don’t worry about that!”

“What’s not to worry? I caused the disbandment!”

“Shut up! How many times do I have to tell that we agreed on this? And that we also faced our own consequences. Seungyoon told you enough.”

Mino remained silent while Seunghoon kept on explaining. 

“You should be thankful for where you are today. I have questioned myself after that disbandment, tried to find my purpose, and succeeded. Here I am owning a bar in Spain. It may not be as grand as yours, at least I’m happy.”

Mino then smiled at Seunghoon. Then he asked, “Hyung, if given the chance, can we make music together again? As four?”

“Of course! I miss working with you! I also miss my fans. They keep coming for me here until now. I still give them signatures. But, I still want to make music for them.”

With that, they had longer talks with each other and exchanged their contact details. Mino then contacted Seungyoon about what happened to them in Spain.

Some fans saw and recognized the two of them. Both Mino and Seunghoon entertained their fan requests and even sang some of Winner’s songs in the bar. A mini concert happened because of them. 

Mino spent more days and nights in Spain for both his work and Seunghoon. He took more photos of wild animals near the city. He also visited Seunghoon’s bar regularly to have a drink and chat with him. Seungyoon also called him every night and sometimes Seunghoon joined them. It was a happy reunion for the three of them, until they remembered Jinwoo.

On the tenth day, Mino told Seunghoon he will go to Korea next. Seunghoon asked “Are you sure you will find him there?” 

“I don’t know. I hope he’s alive.”

“Shut the fuck up! I know he’s alive. I just hope you will see him before you miss the chance?”

“What do you mean?” Mino gasped.

“Hold on! I don’t mean anything about what I said. I’m just testing you.” Seunghoon laughed very loud while Mino is punching him lightly.

Mino bid farewell to Seunghoon before he rode a plane going to Korea.

He finally came back to Korea, but he thought he was a foreigner in his own country. Everything became new to him. That worried him a lot, especially in finding Jinwoo.

He had no other plan so he called taxi and told the driver to go to the most beautiful place the driver has ever seen.


	4. Korea

The taxi driver was curious of Mino’s intention, but he granted it anyway. Mino noticed that they were leaving Incheon. He never had an idea of what Korea looks like anymore. He was so used to travel everywhere except Korea. After two hours of travel, they arrived at a seashore.

“This was the place where I am reunited with my lost love. She’s now my forever love. That’s why this is my most beautiful place.”

Mino was so touched by the driver’s narrative, but then he remembered he had to pay. Because of the long ride, he had to pay a large amount of money. Before leaving, the driver said something.

“There is someone who’s also lost. Maybe you can help.”

Mino felt that the driver knows him. He walked through the beach while trying to feel the cold breeze and the warm sand. He closed his eyes and remember his eldest brother, or his almost lover.

Mino is always fascinated with everything about Jinwoo. He laughed at every joke he made regardless of it being funny or not. He gives him playful kisses and hugs. It may be a brotherly love for Jinwoo, but for Mino it’s more than that. He have witnessed Jinwoo’s hardships and he makes sure he helped him in any way he can.

The problem is that he never confessed his love to him. He has never given a chance. His self-pursuit and the disbandment made the situation worse. Despite the advices he received from Seungyoon and Seunghoon, he still blamed himself and thought Jinwoo will made him better.

He finally cried. He really missed him so much. Suddenly, he saw a silhouette of a man sitting on the rocks near the shore. He approached the man, hoping that it’s finally Jinwoo.

And he was right. He saw his only man sitting at the rocks. However, he can only see his back. Jinwoo never faced him.

Mino called. “Hyung!”

Jinwoo was shocked at what he heard, but he still did not face him.

“So you’re back...”

Mino started crying buckets of tears. He wanted to hug him right now but for some reason he can’t. They remained in that position for a long time.

“Hyung! I really miss you. Where have you been? What are you doing?” he kept asking many questions, but Jinwoo never answered him nor faced him. 

The crashing waves were deafening and the two were silent. Jinwoo finally spoke “I’m still lost.”

“Hyung. I met Seungyoon and Seunghoon! The three of us promised that we will make music if all of us agree! Hyung! I really want to make this happen. Hyung, answer me, please.”

“I don’t know!” Jinwoo answered.

“What do you mean ‘I don’t know’? I’m trying to reunite our group together. This is our chance to become Winner again. You dreamed this. We dreamed this together.” Mino was still crying.

“I don’t know if I can do that.”

“What do you mean?”

“I DON’T KNOW WHAT I’M DOING ANYMORE!”

The waves crashed again and it became more violent. Jinwoo was all wet from the water.

“I thought we will stay for 44 years or even 444 years, but that did not happen because we thought we should pursue our own goals.”

Mino remained silent.

“I don’t know what happened to the three of you after we disbanded. After that, I became so lost. I thought I will find myself by being away from you. But, I was wrong. I don’t know who I am anymore.”

Jinwoo started to cry. Mino really wanted to go with him but he still can’t.

“I am jealous of you for following your own paths. I thought this self-pursuit will help me, but it didn’t. I realized that being a Winner is my ultimate goal for myself. But it finally ruined.”

Mino finally had the urge to hug him from behind and cried with him.

“I am sorry hyung. We’re sorry we had to do this. I thought it is for the best of us to separate. I regret that this happened to you, to us.”

Jinwoo finally faced him. “Don’t be sorry. Each journey has lessons. You have learned your lesson, so as Seunghoon and Seungyoon. As for me, I’m still figuring out what to do with my life. Maybe it’s my fault. I always come here to reflect on myself and my choices. Maybe, today is the day the waves finally answered my prayers.”

Both of them cried for few minutes. When the waves finally became calm, Mino spoke.

“Hyung, you know how much I care for you, right?” Jinwoo nodded. “All of those mean something more to me. I…”

Mino stuttered while saying the three-letter word when Jinwoo continued “You love me?”

Mino blushed before he nodded. Jinwoo giggled before put his face closer to Mino. Without any hesitation, they felt each other’s lips as they share a warm kiss. The kiss calmed the two of them. Then, their eyes meet together before they pulled out.

“I know what you’re feeling for me. I have denied it at first. But as I find myself, I realized how I miss our group, especially you.”

The two of them smiled at each other before they hugged together.

“So did you finally find yourself, hyung?”

“Maybe? I can’t say. If only Seunghoon and Seungyoon was here…”

“We can contact them right now! But before that, let’s get out of her.”

Mino and Jinwoo found a shelter nearby to dry themselves. Afterwards, Mino video called Seunghoon and Seungyoon. The Seungs were shocked when they finally saw Jinwoo. They talked for a long time about their personal stuffs.

Then, they opened up about reforming the group. Seungyoon will try to talk to Jones about the reunion and will ask if he can manage them. Meanwhile, Seunghoon will try to talk to his staff at the bar and make several arrangements. He assured that he is still in-charge of the bar. For Mino, he will ask his company if he can work freelance. As for Jinwoo, he is living a non-celebrity life so he’s much free to do anything.

Jinwoo is starting to find himself again with Mino, Seungyoon, and Seunghoon. But this time, a new chapter is coming to them. This is what he wanted throughout his lifetime. He can’t wait to see what is coming for Winner.

The four of them are starting to realize their dream again. Mino has accomplished a big goal of reuniting his members and being with his love. Meanwhile, Jinwoo held Mino’s hands and intertwined their fingers. They shared a kiss on the lips before embracing themselves with a hug.


End file.
